for the nights we can't remember
by TheSkylarbrand
Summary: she's always managed him and never thought of being in the spotlight herself, but they keep offering. Will she ever accept?
1. Chapter 1

I laughed, "Who am I then?"

"You're a wrestling sister! This is crazy cool!"

"Who's sister?" I questioned as I signed the paper that the short bald man had handed me.

"Your Adriana's Sister. You say Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore are like your Big brothers too"

"You just know everything don't you"

"Yes, I also know that your with another superstar"

"Oh do you?" I asked as I signed another fan's picture.

"Yeah, Your with Jeff Hardy" A tall blonde woman said smiling. I smiled.

"I guess you guys know my personal life" I joked, raising my eyebrow's as I said it.

Everyone around laughed, Then I seen John Paul.

"TRIPLE H!" they all called. He turned and came over.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi!" some of the girls gushed, "Oh your so hot!" "If only you weren't married."

I smirked, "Hey Hunter"

"Hey Marie" We both smiled. "What are you doing out here?" he asked as he signed.

"I am signing some stuff and waiting on a certain couple people"

"That makes sense. Steph's over there, she was looking for you"

"Oh okay. He y'all, It was great meeting you, But I've gotta go!" I waved off.

Walking across the parking lot I found Stephanie and their two kids, Aurora and Murphy

"Hey Girls" I said a bit to cheerful.

"Your happy, getting any?"

I rolled my eyes towards Stephanie. "No, Well maybe but no. Hey girls" I waved to the two girls sitting in the backseat.

"Hi Marie!" I laughed.

"Dang your getting big" I said noticing how far along Stephanie's pregnancy had gone.

"6 months"

"Congrats's"

"Thanks"

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Oh yeah, I can't remember for what" Steph said pondering it.

I laughed, "Nice. Well call me. I see Jeff coming out and he's limping"

"Got it. I think it has to do with work"

"Alright, Bye girls!" I called before running over to Jeff.

"Hey," I said as I got up to Jeff. He smiled down at me. His hair falling slightly into his eyes from around the grey hat that sat on top of his head.

"Hey" He leaned down and kissed me. He was a few inches taller then I was. Never stopped us though. Once we pulled away I smiled and rested my forehead on his.

"Want some help?"

"Please."

From the corner of my eye I could see fans taking pictures. I grabbed his duffle bag and the other bag that was wrapped around his torso.

"Thank you"

I smiled, "you okay to walk or do you want my help?"

"If we go slow I'll be okay. Where's the car?"

"Over there" I said pointing at out black car that was beside Stephanie and Paul's.

"That's far."

"Where are the keys?"

"My pocket"

I shoved my hand into his pocket trying to fish out the keys. "If you get turned on by this"

I watched as Jeff smirked.

"They aren't in this pocket."

"You didn't let me finish before your hand was in my pocket"

I rolled my eyes. "Are they in the left one or the back?"

"Left"

I shoved my hand into the left pocket and pulled out the keys successfully.

"You two better get a room" Paul Joked.

"Oh hush I was trying to find the keys"

"sure"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to stand here and hassle me or can I go get the car?" I questioned turning.

"Your going to get the car anyway" Paul said.

"Actually. do you need the suitcase to lean on or can I take it?"

"I need"

then Paul interrupted. "I'll hold him up. Take my stuff to Steph?"

"Deal" I grabbed all of the luggage and made my way over to Steph and our car.

"Hey, he's holding Jeff up so I brought his stuff."

"Thanks"

I smiled and opened the trunk. "Gimme a sec and I'll get Paul's stuff in for you"

"thank you"

I smiled again and got Jeff's stuff in quick then I helped Steph. "Once I get Jeff in the car then He'll probably be coming"

She nodded. "I remembered"

"Okay?"

"We want you to work as Jeff's manager"

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course. Just call and tell us soon"

"will do"

I smiled and got into the driver's side of the car. Pulling out carefully I got over to Paul and Jeff.

"Don't get out. I'll get him in" Paul said after he opened the door. I nodded and watched as Paul got Jeff into the car easily. I smiled.

"Thanks Paul"

"No problem Marie,. Thank's for putting my stuff in the car for Steph. Did she tell you?"

"Yeah,"

"and?"

"Imma think about it"

He nodded. "Well I'll see you two tomorrow?"

"Of course. Y'all have a signing"

"alright. Bye guys"

"bye Paul!" I smiled.

"What did they ask you to do?" Jeff asked once the door was closed and we were passing by. Fans were snapping pictures as Jeff's hand crept over and was in mine.

"They want me to be your manager"

"and you didn't jump at it?"

I looked over at him as the wheels turned on the cold grey pavement underneath us.

"No, I thought we should talk about it. I don't know if I want it"

"what do you mean"

"I don't know if I want to get into the business"

"but I thought that's what you always wanted"

"Jeff I've been managing you myself for years without being in the spot life. I've always been the wrestling sister or girlfriend. I've never been in the spot light"

"that's not true"

"besides sitting front row, being on camera, and then when one of y'all win something huge getting me from the crowd."

"babe your known and loved world wide"

"So? Managing you, I'd do what? Dirty work, Walk you down the ramp, be arm candy"

I heard Jeff sigh. He knew I was right. What _WWE _claimed as a manager wasn't anything like what it was. Female managers were pretty much arm candy and did the dirty work.

"Don't you want to be in the spot light?" Jeff finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Why? 90% of the people we know wrestle, either big time or small time. If I got hurt then what would happen. I'd be at home and you'd be worrying instead of focusing."

"I know. But still"

"what is so fantastic of being in the spotlight. I'm there no matter where we go or who I go with" I said. "I have other things I can do. I manage you. That's what I'm best at. I practically managed all through school. You know that."

I heard him sigh again. "Jeff I can't do it. I can't take the job"

"Okay. I understand"

"thank you"

He smiled slightly, leaving it silent and for me to focus on driving back to our hotel.


	2. long day, long signing

I pulled up to the hotel at the same time as Paul.

"How in the world do we keep running into each other?" I questioned once I was out of the car and he was looking at me.

"I have no idea"

"Oh, guys I have to tell you" Stephanie was out of the car now.

"Tell us what?" Steph asked.

"I don't think I can take the job at this moment."

"That's fine. It will always be there for you. Always" Stephanie pushed.

"thank's Steph" I smiled, She nodded once and started to get the kids out of their car. I turned back to Jeff who had managed to swing his feet out of the car. "Do you want any help?" I asked.

"No I'm okay. Get the stuff out of the trunk?"

"Got it" I smiled and walked back to the car. Opening the trunk I was hit by the smell of his duffle bag."We need to wash these" I called finding him right beside me.

"I agree" Jeff grabbed the duffle bag. "I'll make my way in and get a room?"

"Just gotta get the key's. I booked it earlier"

"Kay" Jeff kissed my cheek before heading inside. Once I had both suitcases, my purse and _Betty Boop_ bag I shut the trunk and made my way inside to find Jeff standing waiting for me.

"Hey, got everything?" he questioned when I got closer.

"Yup,"

He smiled, then pressed the button for the elevator.

I yawned opening my eyes to find my gaz met by Jeff's sleeping face. I smiled to myself. He looked oh so peaceful. He was tired and sore. It would be worse today. He'd had a hard match the night before and we'd be flying home tonight. We were in L.A. it would be at least 6 hours home for a few days. Jeff also had to sit through a signing today. I had to make sure he had a comfortable chair. Crawling out of bed it finally hit me to check what time it was. 5:30. We had gotten to bed at 2. 3 and a half hours, that was good for me. I yawned and grabbed my phone. Texting or calling multiple people I made sure it was all planned out and I had everything pretty much figured out. I had booked our flight home for 10 PM. We'd get back in the early morning. Matt and Nikki would be home so they would be able to pick us up.

I smiled towards Jeff once more before changing into my work out gear and heading to the gym.

I heard three raps on our room door. "You two better hurry up"

I walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Paul Steph sent you up about an hour too early. It got changed and since neither of you two look at your phone's"

"what got changed?"

"Our time to be there. We've got an extra half our to get there. So we've gotta leave by at least 10:30 to get there by 11"

"okay. See you later then"

"bye Paul"

I laughed "Alright _WWE UNIVERSE! _Here they come Your very own Charismatic Enigma Jeff hardy! And Your _WWE CHAMPION! TRIPLE H!" _I said smiling. The fan's were cheering like Crazy. Stephanie walked beside Paul, I smiled at the two. They were absolutely perfect for each other. Jeff high fived many of the fan's hands as did Paul. This would be a fun signing. Matt had requested that I filmed some of it for T.H.S sadly I had agreed. It would suck since it would only be on a little hand held but it would still be pretty good.

Once Jeff was sitting down with Hunter I filmed Jeff a bit then I walked down the row of people.

"Would you like to be on The Hardy Show?" I questioned.

"Oh wow! Yes!"

I smiled. "Alright," I started filming. "So who are you here to see?"

"Jeff hardy!"

We had a quick fun conversation as I continued with a few other people then went back to film Jeff and some fan's.

"hey, can you get me a drink babe?" Jeff questioned almost half way through

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Red bull and a coke?"

"Got it" I smiled. Kissing him quickly I ran off towards the little shop that was just outside of the room that we had taken over.


	3. On screen

**Flight Home**

"Wow" I said as Jeff read the email that the McMahon's had sent him

"What?"

"They've got an interesting idea this time" I said looking out the window.

"They're really pushing you for my manager."

I looked over at Jeff. "I know. But this come on babe,"

He sighed, "I know you don't like this but"

"but what? Don't tell me your willing to do it"

He didn't say anything for a moment. "I think I have to"

"you don't have to. You're a damn veteran"

"But they've never had a problem with me"

I sighed. "Fine."

"they need you as a manager or something"

"If I become your manager that will involve, how many matches do I have to wrestle?"

"A few"

"Jeffrey"

"Okay, a lot."

"I haven't wrestled in"

He cut me off "you wrestle randomly at home"

I looked at him. "I mean the least time I wrestled in front of a bunch of people was my OVW day's when I had the random dark matches. They didn't hire me"

"they want you now"

"why didn't they want me before? Why do I have now that I didn't before."

"Babe you tried almost 11 years ago"

"So, I was 19 I could have been wrestling longer then what they want me for now. I'm almost 30 now and we haven't even had kids"

"So? I'm only 33"

"So,"

he sighed. "You really don't want this"

"I do. I always have. But how am I supposed to do it? I haven't been wrestling and even when I did it when I was 19 I had bad knee and back problems."

"I know that"

"So what if I get fucked up"

Jeff looked over at me. "Marie, You know you want to do it"

I sighed. "So maybe I do"

"Then do it."

"Okay"

"Okay you'll do it" Jeff questioned.

I nodded slightly. "But if I don't go over then I want this finished and I'm never working in the spotlight again."

"I understand"

"And I'm still managing you"

"but of course"

I smiled slightly then looked out the window. What the hell did I just do?

**1 weeks later**

"Hey you ready to go?" I questioned as I found Jeff sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah." he smiled.

I smiled back. "I can't believe I'm actually in the show tonight"

Jeff laughed and got up coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You really can't believe it?" he asked

I turned to his arms were still around me, but we were facing each other. "Yes. I've only been the run around backstage wife, not the whole on screen wife"

Jeff smiled again. "I know. You've got more bag's this time don't you?"

"Well yeah, but were driving this time aren't we?"

"Yeah, we've got a SummerVille SC, Atlanta GA, and where else?"

"Uh, Alabama"

"right"

Jeff smiled "I guess we should get going"

"Probably, its 9. It takes like 4 hours to get down there"

"true, Is the car packed?"

"Almost. All the luggage and stuff is in it."

"Good, Are we bringing the dog?"

I looked down to find Lizzie at our feet. "I don't think so"

"okay. I'll call dad and tell him were bringing her over"

"Okay" I smiled and kissed Jeff,

"Imma put my hair up and grab my purse then go to the car"

"okay"

**Summerville South Carolina. 2:30 PM**

Jeff slid his hand into mine. "You ready for tonight?"

"Surprisingly yes"

Jeff smiled, "We've got a couple hours." he said raising his eye brow's

"You've got a signing then we've gotta get to the arena with our stuff for a _Make-A-Wish_"

Jeff made a face. "Not fair"

I laughed, "I know. We do have half an hour though"

"Good, Lets get upstairs" I smiled and kissed his neck as we walked towards the Elevator.

**Signing 4:30**

"Hey, _Just a Memory-Jason Blain" _I sang along to the words that had filled the car on our way to SC.

I heard Jeff laugh at the table. Looking up I seen him looking back at me. "Good song"

"Very good song"

Grabbing my phone I snapped a picture of Jeff laughing and sent it to _twitter. _

_**To Twitpic:**_ Jeffro's at the signing. Lots of people. Who's here?

I smiled and pressed send. "Can you go out and see how many people are left?" one of the guys asked.

"I guess" I stood up and walked out and seen that there was less then 10 people. Walking back I looked at the same guy. "For one I'm not working for you and two, there's like 10 people"

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry."

"It's fine" I smiled slightly before starting to pack up all of our stuff.

**Arena 10 minutes before show**

"Okay. You go get ready. I'll be at the curtain."

Jeff nodded. Smiling I put my shoe's back on and walked towards catering.

"You looked all dressed up tonight"

I smiled towards Randy. "Yeah, well I'm actually on screen tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, They've got me managing Jeff and I am actually wrestling some matches"

"That's awesome"

I smiled "yeah, I'm nervous though. 11 years ago I tried and they didn't hire me"

"for real?"

"For real. I did OVW and they still didn't hire me. Doesn't make sense why they want me now"

"better then nothing though." He said as he grabbed a cup.

"I suppose."

"Where's Jeff?"

"In the room. He's getting ready. Never in there with him while he gets ready remember?"

"Right. Well I've got a match to go get ready for"

I laughed. "Yeah, I'll be ring side"

He smiled. "That's true" with that he walked off.


	4. In front of the Universe

"Where's Marie!" I heard someone yelling.

"I'm right here" I turned to meet Vince's gaz.

"Good. Are you wrestling under Marie or something else?"

"Uh" Then Jeff walked up behind me

"Wrestle as Storm,"

"Got it, Storm then Mr. Bossy boss man" I smiled.

Vince rolled his eyes. "You have your persona and everything figured out?"

"But of course,"

"good, Jeff's match is next"

"okay"

He smiled once before heading some where.

"So babe, Am I going out first or are you?"

Jeff looked at me. "I don't know"

"Well I can go out before your que and then you can run out and I'll walk behind you."

"That might work"

"Okay" He smiled and kissed me. We were then on our way towards the curtain where I'd be going out in front thousands of people.

"**Who is that!" **_**JR **_**questioned as a fiery red head walked out to Jeff Hardy's Music. **

"**I have no idea!" **_**King **_**said answering the question. **

**She turned and pointed towards the curtain, Jeff Hardy exploded from behind the curtain. The red head stood clapping as Hardy high fived fan's. She smiled when he got near her. Her arm wrapped around Hardy's tightly as they walked towards the ring. The two kissed quickly before the red head was standing ring side, her arms on the apron. Hardy ran and stood on the turn buckles. **_**JR and King**_** went crazy over the two. The red head walked towards the other side of the ring where Hardy handed her the **_**intercontinental **_**championship**

**10 minutes in**

"**HARDY HARDY HARDY!" Storm chanted, her hand slamming down on the apron as the crowd got into it.**

"**That's a great sleeper that Randy has on Jeff."**

"**He's using the fan's support and that cute red head's" Jerry commented. **

"**Come on Jeff!" Storm yelled **

**Hardy got to his feet and started hitting elbow shot's to Orton's abdomen.**

**15 minutes in**

"**1! 2! 3!" The arena and Storm counted together. Hardy hit the Swanton bomb, Twice getting the win. Storm walked around to where Hardy was now standing. She lifted his hand high above their head's, then handed Hardy his IC belt back as they walked backstage, arms around each other yet again. **

"Good job babe" I said kissing his neck.

"Thanks babe" He smiled.

Jeff got a few high fives as we headed towards medical to get him ice.

"We've got segment" I said as we walked in.

"In here?"

"Yeah"

"What do we have to do?"

"You talk about me."

"That's easy"

"Me as in Storm."

"Ah," Jeff said in response to me and the ice that we being put on his shoulder.

We looked up to find John and Paul standing in the room

"hey y'all"

"Hey, you ready for the segment Hardy?" Paul questioned towards Jeff.

"Yup"

"Hey you were great tonight" John said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah you were" Paul said with a smile.

"Thank's guys, I was scared as hell going out there"

"at least it wasn't a match"

"Yet, in the next few weeks I've got one"

"Awesome" I rolled my eyes at Paul's comment.

"Come on. Y'all have trained me. I've been trained by many remember?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey guys, 2 minutes"

"Okay" we all smiled.

"Am I holding your belt babe?" I questioned.

"Yeah,"

"are you two married?" John asked randomly.

I laughed

"engaged" Jeff smiled. I smiled back at Jeff.

"Aw,"

"Guys 30 seconds until were back on"

"See y'all in a 30 seconds" John and Paul said walking out. Jeff and I nodded, throwing Jeff's title on my shoulder we heard Dave saying ."5 4 3 2 1"

"**Hey Jeff, Who's the cute red head?" John Cena Questioned. **

"**Her name's Storm Cena" Jeff said flatly **

"**Sorry Hardy, Storm. I'm John Cena,"**

"**And I'm Triple H" Hunter added in.**

"**Hi," Storm smiled sheepish. **

"**So your starting to wrestle here?"**

"**Well, not exactly. I'll manage Jeff"**

"**Do we have an item here?" Triple H asked.**

"**You'll never know."**

"**But that kiss out there, That had to mean something" John Pushed.**

"**Maybe" Storm laughed. Fixing the title that sat on her shoulder.**

"**Title looks good on you" Triple H said, "Too bad Jeff's losing it soon" **

"**I disagree strongly with that Triple H" Storm said leaning over Jeff who was laying on the table holding ice to his shoulder. Holding Triple H's gaz. Silence slipped into place. **

"**We'll see about that. Come on Cena, We've got a tag match to get ready for"**

"**Bye Storm" John chimed. **

"**Bye John. Triple H" Storm nodded hard once towards the taller man before they shut the door.**

"**Feisty there Storm" **

**Storm looked down at Jeff "always have been Hardy, Always have been" **

John and Paul walked back in.

"Damn that was good"

I laughed,

"No really it was, Tension was real good between you too" John said.

"Thank's you two. Go get ready for your match"

"Going" Paul said

"Be careful" I called as they were talking out.

"Always am" They both smiled before walking out.


	5. Drive

Later That Night

"Hold my beer! While I kiss your girlfriend!" I sang as we rolled down the road.

"Your in a good mood"

"little bit, You know what I was thinking about?"

"What" Jeff questioned rolling his window up.

"When we first met"

"Why were you thinking about that?"

"Cause it was so different. I remember the day like it was yesterday"

"I've never known the whole day"

"really?"

"Yeah"

"Crazy. Okay, so let me see, I was in school. I think"

_****_

"Hey you" I said as I plopped down into the desk that sat opposite of Austin.

"Hey" he grumbled.

"Something wrong?"

"Just reading"

I laughed "you reading?"

Austin looked up at me. "Shut up. I'm reading my report card"

"still"

"have you finished yours?"

"Yeah, A while ago. Why are you still here?"

Austin Looked at me. "I don't wanna leave"

"What do you mean?"

"Marie, this is our last day in this school as students"

"actually, were alumni now"

he gave me the well known look. "I wont see you anymore. Your moving to the states"

"Maybe"

He gave me another look. "I know you, and I know you are."

"One last picture?"

"Has to be at our spot"

"were there already" Austin looked up and seen, "Our locker."

"Our locker"

_****_

We were pulling up to the hotel. "That was during the day?"

"Yup. I got on the flight not even 2 hours later"

"that was an interesting day"

I laughed, "to say the least"


	6. We don't fight

One Week Later

"You're a fucking jerk" I said turning away from him

"Don't turn your back on me!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You DON'T tell me what I can and can't do"

"I might as well, you can't make a choice on your own"

That stung. "I hate you" I said stiffly before walking out of the living room.

5:30AM

I woke up to the sound of a car, doors opening then slamming shut. Panicking I got up and ran out of the front door to find Jeff sitting in the front seat. I stopped when I was at the door. His window was wide open. "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry"

I moved and opened Jeff's door. Sitting on his lap, I leaned in and kissed him his hand rested on my lower back as my hands held onto his neck. Pulling away we rested our forehead's on each other's. "I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too"

"Be careful tonight. But have fun"

Jeff laughed, "I will"

I smiled, "call me,"

"will do"

I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you"

"I love you too"

getting off his lap, I called a good bye and be carful to Matt before standing in the door, waving I watched as the car drove down the long drive way, leaving me alone for 2 days.

Yawning I went into the kitchen to find the coffee made and breakfast. "Aw, he cooked. What time was he up?" I questioned to myself. Sitting down at the island after getting coffee I hate to the sound of nature outside. I was watching as a squirrel ran up and down a tree, the birds were chirping loud. I smiled and took another bite of eggs. Just a mear few hours ago, we were fighting in this kitchen. I sighed "what did we even fight about?" I questioned a loud to myself. The night before didn't make any sense to me. We never fought. I shook my head and looked down. "When did I finish?" I shrugged and took another sip of my coffee. I want kids, they'd be sleeping in their rooms. I looked at the wall clock. 5:54 AM

I smiled slightly getting up to wash my plate and cup.


	7. Pregnant?

1 week later

"Would you stop they're coming over soon and I need to shower because of you"

I said as Jeff and I were laying in bed. "Why?"

I glared at him. "We've had sex so much in the last 2 days"

Jeff smiled, "that's true"

"So let me go shower and change. I've gotta cook Thanks Giving dinner"

Jeff laughed and kissed me once more, hard and passionate. "Oh Hardy, I need a damn shower now" I said getting up.

He laughed, "Not my fault"

I turned and looked at him. I was only in my bra and underwear. "So Your fault." with that I unclasped my bra and let it fall to the floor.

Jeff's POV

I watched as Marie disappeared behind the white doors. I grabbed a pair of basket ball shorts and a tank-top I walked downstairs. Marie was right. Everyone would be here soon, I could smell the turkey starting. "When in the world did she do that?" I shrugged and plopped down onto the couch and turned onto the TV.

10 minutes later

"Bro where the hell are you?" I heard Matt yell after the door opened.

"Living room"

Then the four walked in. Matt, Nikki, Shannon and Julie. "Hey y'all" I smiled.

"Hey, Where's Marie?"

"Showering. I'll tell her y'all are here"

"Kay" Nikki smiled. I smiled back towards here before running up the stairs.

"Hey Marie!" I called as I walked in. She Turned and Jumped.

"Dammit Hardy!" she bitched, I laughed a bit.

"Your best friend, brothers and Julie are here"

"Alright. I'll be done soon"

"kay" I smiled towards her once more before going back downstairs.

20 minutes later

Many of conversation's later Marie still wasn't downstairs.

"Where the hell is she?" Shannon Questioned.

"I've got no idea" I shrugged.

"Babe?" I heard Marie Yell,

"Yeah babe?" I called back turning to see her standing at the top of the stairs in her bra and underwear.

"Where's my Giant's sweater?"

"In the closet I think"

"I looked there. I can't find it"

"Check the spare room closet"

"Kay" she smiled before skipping down the hall,

"I'll go see what she's doin" Nikki offered.

We all nodded in agreement when Nikki went skipping upstairs

Marie's POV

"god dammit" I mumbled to myself as I got back into Jeff and My's room. I had found my sweater but I couldn't decide which bottoms to wear.

"What's up?" Nikki questioned walking in.

I looked up at her. "Shorts or Sweats?"

"Shorts." Nikki smiled.

"Kay."

"So you've been up here a while" she said as I slid on my shorts.

"Blow dried my hair, couldn't find stuff. Felt sick"

"Felt sick?"

"Yeah"

"sick how?"

"I dunno, pukey sick?"

She gave me the well known look she'd been giving me since we were 5. She's my best friend and were both almost 30 now.

"What's that look for?" I asked as I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail.

"You know exactly why" she stated.

"So I do, that's not the point."

"Marie"

"Whaaat?" I asked turning towards her.

"Marie Elizebeth"

I grunted. I hated when she used my whole name. "Fine. I might be pregnant"

"Finally, you said it"

"I haven't taken a test"

"You will soon. Have y'all be doin it a lot?"

I smirked.

"Ew. Never mind, Lets go downstairs"

"you helping me cook?" I asked as we started downstairs

"I guess"

"Piggy Back!" I yelled jumping on her back.

"Pain in My ass" She commented as she went down the flight of stairs.

"But you love me right sis?"

"Sure"

I smiled as she took me to Jeff. Plopping beside him. I kissed him quick, said hello to the guys, talked for a bit then Nikki and I were in the kitchen.


	8. I told him

"Babe?" Nikki and I both heard,

"what!" we both yelled back. I was chopping carrots, Nikki making deviled eggs.

"Can you bring more beers?"

"Who's asking?" I questioned.

"I dunno. You go"

"fine," I put the knife down. "How many?" I questioned. More people had shown up.

"Uh, just bring like"

"12!" I heard after. Shrugged I grabbed a case of beer from the fridge, a bottle opener and walked out.

"Your not Nikki" I looked up at Matt as I put the two things on the table.

"You're the one who asked?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, we couldn't tell"

"Nice,"

"Hey y'all" I said looking around at who had shown up.

"Hey" They all chimed together.

Smiling I kissed Jeff then got closer to his ear. "We need to talk later"I whispered.

"Okay" I heard him whisper back then Shane was talking

"Stop whispering sexual things In his ear"

I looked up at Shane who was sitting beside Jeff. "Hush Helms"

He laughed as I walked out.

Hours Later

"Bye sis" I said hugging Nikki,

"Bye," she smiled. "Have you told him yet?"

"Not yet,"

"told who what?" Matt butted in.

"Nothing Hardy. I'll text you later"

"Good,"

I smiled and hugged Nikki once again, hugged Matt and then it was just Jeff and myself again.

Turning I found Jeff standing with the puppies. "Tell who what?"

I smiled slightly and walked towards Jeff. "Can we go sit?"

"Yeah" Jeff said a little sheepish. "Marie?"

"Yeah?" I questioned turning to look at him.

"Am I going to freak?"

I sat down and looked back up at him. "I'm not sure"

He nodded once and sat beside me. "Tell me"

Taking a deep breath, "I've been feeling sick, in the mornings more lately"

Jeff nodded a bit confused, "Okay"

"And I've been moodier."

"Yeah"

"There's a few more things, Like being more tender, headaches, tired, smell"

"Okay, babe what are you trying to say?"

I took a deep breath, I was staring down at the floor, how do I tell him. Taking another deep breath, I slowly lifted my head "I think I'm pregnant" Looking straight into Jeff's eyes I seen emotion's flash quickly. Confusion, to happiness, to confusion to joy, to excitement when he finally spoke.

"Pregnant?"


	9. results

"Have you taken a test?" Jeff finally asked after minutes of silence.

"Not yet."

"Do we have one at home"

"No" I said, looking down at my shoes.

"Then we better get to the drug store"

Looking up I was met by Jeff's smile. "Now?"

"Yes now"

I smiled and took Jeff's outstretched hand.

3 hours later Jeff's POV

"Babe, You've taken 3, What do they say?" I questioned standing on the other side of the bathroom door. Silence filled both sides of the door. Watching as the door handle rattled , Rebecca walked out. Tear stained face. "Baby, what did it say?"

"I" Then she was balling in my arms, "I'm not" came from her muffled mouth.

"Oh baby"

I heard her phone going off on the bathroom counter. "It's Nikki, can you get it?"

"Yeah" With Marie moving away from me, she sat on the floor her arms wrapping quickly around her knee's.

From Nikki: Are you pregnant?

To Nikki: No, she isn't

From Nikki: OH god, is she okay?

To Nikki: She's crying. She really wanted it

From Nikki: I know, Go to her

To Nikki: We'll call you later

From Nikki: Bye

Putting Marie's phone down I walked back out to find Marie huddled in my sweater on our bed. Crawling in behind her, I wrapped my arm around her waist, just before she turned and cuddled into my chest.

The Next Day Marie's POV

Sighing I crawled out of bed. I felt like crap. Looking at myself in the mirror, I seen that my face was still huge, red and splotchy., I was in Jeff's over sized sweater, my hair every where. Opening our door I could hear faint voices downstairs.

"Has she gotten any sleep?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep for a while, then woke up, then slept, I think she's sleeping now.

"Have you slept?"

"No, I was worried about not being awake for her"

"not even when she was asleep?" that's a different voice. I thought to myself.

"Not even then. I just watched her. I do often."

"That's sweet" I smiled, woman's voice. Stepping back into our room I pulled a brush threw my hair and pulled it into a pony tail. Walking down the long hall, I reached the stair's when everyone's face turned towards me.

"Hi" I smiled a bit before walking down the long set of stairs. Jeff's arm's were open and awaiting. I was met by, Gil's gaz, Nikki's, Matt's, Shannon's and Julie's.

"You okay?" Nikki finally asked,

I nodded a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"you don't look it" Shannon was quick to add.

I looked over at the short tattooed man who was getting hit by his wife. "Its fine Julie. Okay, so I'm obviously upset. But I'll be okay"

"if you say so" Shannon said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah" I said a bit quieter.


End file.
